What should have happened
by JC HOYT
Summary: SMUT. Strong sexual content. What should have happened in the finale.


**My take on what should have happened in the finale. I dont own Young and Hungry or this would be happening!**

Josh presented Gabi and Jake with the new and improved food truck and told them about Coachella.

Jake thanked him and got into the truck.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy" Josh told her honestly. She smiled and hugged him tight.

Gabi got into the truck and closed the door. She turned to look out the window at Josh. She smiled and waved at him as Jake started to pull the truck away.

Josh stood there staring back at Gabi. Her smile faded as she noticed Josh was no longer smiling. She turned and looked at Jake and at the road ahead of them, her mind racing.

"What am I doing?" she asked out loud.

"We're going to Coachella in our new badass food truck" Jake answered excitedly.

"No" she said promptly.

"Gabi, what?" he asked confused.

"Stop the truck!" she said, already trying to open the door.

"Gabi, whats going on?" Jake asked, slamming on the brakes so that she didnt jump out of a moving vehicle.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm in love with Josh" she smiled brightly at hearing the words out loud

"Sorry I shouldn't be smiling" she apologized.

He laughed "No, it's okay. Go get him Gabi" he smiled genuinely happy for his brother. He knew how great Gabi is and could tell how much Josh cared about her.

Gabi got out of the truck and saw Josh walking towards her. He was coming to check on them since the truck had stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. She took her heels off and ran towards him, at seeing this he ran towards her as well.

When she got to him she flung herself into his body and kissed him hard. Her arms went around his neck, her shoes dangling from her grip. He was shocked at first but then he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as he leaned down into her kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and was met enthusiastically with her tongue. They kissed passionately in the street oblivious to anything but each other.

When they pulled apart hesitantly, their eyes were on each other. "I love you Josh" she said softly.

His smile stretched across his entire face "Oh God Gabi I love you too" he said excitedly.

They smiled at each other like idiots then resumed kissing.

He pulled back and she frowned.

He smiled at her pouty expression "You're adorable" At this she smiled again.

"Want to get out of here and talk?" he asked.

"Yes to getting out of here but not to talk" she said suggestively with a sly grin.

His jaw dropped and he grabbed her hand and pulled her along quickly.

He drove them back to his building. As soon as they were in the elevator he pushed her up against the back wall and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair.

When they reached the penthouse level and the doors opened she shoved him out of the elevator and towards his door, never breaking the kiss.

He fumbled to get the door open, when he finally did they burst through it. She shoved his suit jacket off his shoulders and started on his tie as he shrugged the jacket off and let it fall to the floor. She kicked her shoes off and yanked his tucked shirt out of his pants.

She unbuttoned his shirt and got it open, running her hands down his hard bare chest. He took her hands and kissed her softly.

"Come here" he said leading her over to the couch. "You sit here and relax and I'll be right back" he said kissing her softly before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

He got to his bedroom and lit a bunch of candles and put on soft music. He took his belt off and threw it on a chair and turned the bed down.

He came back downstairs and she met him at the stairs. "Hi" he said. "Hi" she smiled back. He reached for her hand and she gave it to him. He led her up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Nice" she smiled approvingly, taking in all his effort. "You know you dont really have to woo me, we've done this before" she teased.

"Not like this" he said seriously and kissed her softly. He turned her away from him and pulled her body against his as he kissed her neck softly. He unbuttoned the closure on the back of her blouse then reached down and lifted her blouse. She lifted her arms so he could take it off. He placed his hands back on her hips then ran them up her chest, cupping her breasts as he kissed her neck and collar bone. She turned around and reached for his pants and he dropped her skirt, cupping her ass after he let her skirt fall.

She undid his pants and shoved them down, he helped pushed them down and he kicked them off as he laid her gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her, balancing his weight as to not crush her small body. She opened her legs, letting his waist fall between them. He ran his hand up her bare leg as they kissed deeply. He kissed down her neck and chest, palming her breasts through her lacy bra.

He unhooked her bra and ducked his head to her breasts running his tongue over her nipples. He lightly sucked each nipple while caressing her other breast. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

He kissed down her stomach to her panty line. He hooked his fingers into the sides and pulled them down, lowering himself on the bed as he went. She watched him intently as he ducked his head between her legs. He started off placing feathery kisses along her thighs teasing her. His eyes met hers as he ran his tongue over her. She sucked in a breath at the feel of his mouth on her. He grinned, pleased with himself and ran his tongue over her again. He hooked his arms under her thighs and held her at her hips. He ran his tongue over her clit in broad strokes causing her to moan loudly. He began making tight circles on her clit. She gripped the sheets in one hand and his shoulder with the other. "Holy shit Josh" she panted. He continued pleasuring her, her moans increasing as her orgasm built within her. "You're gonna make me come" she hissed. She groaned as she came hard, thrashing her hips. "Oh God Joshhhhhh!" she cried out. He held her in place continuing to lick her until she was finished. After she settled down he returned to her face and kissed her softly. "I gotta say I love the sound of my name when you scream it" He smiled.

"That was amazing" she said pulling him into her arms. "You're amazing" he said gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Man I am in trouble" she said looking into his eyes, feeling her heart beat faster, overwhelmed with love.

"If by trouble you mean to have amazing sex and be ridiculously loved by a pretty awesome guy then yeah you are" he teased.

She laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant"

They resumed kissing deeply, she enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her. She spread her legs wider to let his waist slide between them. She could feel his erection against her. He reached between them and guided his erection to her opening. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he entered her. They both grunted at the feeling. "God Gabi you feel amazing" Josh panted as he entered her deeply. She held onto his back as they kissed and he settled into a rhythm, slow and deep. After a few minutes she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling him as she lowered herself onto him.

He reached up and caressed her breasts as she rode him, rocking her hips back and forth. "You're so beautiful" he said lovingly as he watched her. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest for support as she increased the speed. He put his hands on her hips to control the angle and depth of his thrusts.

Her breathing sped up and she closed her eyes, He knew she was close to the edge. He pulled her down so he could kiss her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as her climax overtook her. She broke away from his mouth and screamed out, her face in his chest, her arms gripping his tightly. "Jesus Josh" she smiled after she had come hard for the second time.

He kissed her softly and stilled his movements inside her, letting her catch her breath.

After a minute he rolled them back over so that he was on top. He continued to kiss her as he reentered her, he was close to orgasm as well. He thrusted faster but still maintained the depth for maximum pleasure.

He quickened his pace even more and squeezed his eyes shut and groaned deeply before coming inside her. She held him tightly as he emptied himself into her calling out her name. He kissed her softly before pulling out and rolling onto his back, pulling her into his arms.

She kissed his chest, allowing him time to get settled. "That was fantastic" she said.

"Yeah it was" he agreed, still trying to catch his breath.

They laid there and held each other closely, her head on his shoulder and arm streched across his chest.

He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Gabi, I want you to know I'm in this 100 percent" he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, It took us so long to get here, please just say you're fully in this with me, I don't think I could take losing you again"

"I'm not going anywhere" she smiled lovingly and kissed him softly.


End file.
